The Love of Fish
by MTG4740
Summary: [AU] Sweeps in the Future without an important person, the Creator of The Universe (CTU). Feferi's cuttlefish friends are dying from the reckless landwellers. but they aren't that important than her special friend. (based on this beautiful cover i found on Zerochan. it doesn't really symbolize to it but it still beautiful. :D)
1. Chapter 1: Destroyer or Protector

_The love of fish_

Chapter 1: Destroyer to Protector

In the planet of Alternia, without the creator of the universe's decision and powers, everything begins to turn chaos. Everyone and everything are dying especially underwater where a young future empress begins to have sad feelings than usually. She always has a happy personality and has a good taste in design. However, since she is a future empress, she really brave and must prepare for her responsibility for the role to be an empress.

Her name is Feferi Peixes; the empress to be! She LOV-E cuttlefish; she mostly hanging out underwater with her favorite creatures. However, since the creatures are dying from CTU's disappearance, the empress to be is now in her hive crying from her little friends' deaths. She holding a dead cuttlefish from outside of her hive, she starts to cry harder when there no hope to bring it back to life.

Feferi looks around her room and seeing other cuttlefish swimming outside of her hive. She swims to her window and look outside. She sees her lusus, Gl'bgolyb, is in her distance away from Feferi's hive. However, she notice her young Empress is sad than usually happy. Her lusus tell her to come to her with her tentacles; the Empress Swims out of the window and swim to her. As they encounter, Gl'bgolyb gives Feferi a hug with her tentacle softly. It did make her feel better, but still her friends are dying and there no way to stop it.

"W)(y are my friends dying?" Feferi said.

Gl'bgolyb tells her child because everyone is losing his or her minds from the CTU's disappearance. Feferi thought the answer was uncertain because her lusus doesn't know much of the real world. So she doesn't want to complain about it, but the important thing is how come everyone is so nasty to the gift. Gl'bgolyb say in order to bring everything back to normal is to bring your hope up and be brave until the end.

That statement did helps the empress a lot, it make her smile. She gives her another hug.

"T)(ank you so muc)(!" Feferi said happily.

Gl'bgolyb says no thank you for being so brave. Feferi starting to make glubbing sound, which she normally does when she's happy. She swims back to her hive to tell to her friends to keep their hopes up until the CTU returns. However, she still feels sad in the inside from that one event.

In the past week, a young grown seadweller and Feferi were walking through the beach. Though it isn't cold, he was wearing a blue and navy blue colored scarf and purple colored cape. He sometime talk fishy like Feferi, but not all the time. He loves to hang out with her all the time since when they first met.

His name is Eridan Ampora, another royal blood right under by Feferi. He secretly has red feelings for her but he pretends to be her Moirail. However, Eridan was willing to tell her his true feelings until they encounter something horrible.

On the horizon, it was an odd-looking ship, but it not there's. It looks like a warship with a strange looking symbol. They never had seen a warship like that before, it was scary looking. Feferi was worry about this and Eridan notice her putting her hands on his shoulder. Somehow, he notices he may saw the strange spiral symbol before from his Alternian history. He remembers wisely and remembers the symbol is from their enemy from the "purple moon". As soon he figure out the warship, inside, someone with a smiling grin press a button. Suddenly, missiles shot up to the sky and begin to come down to their direction.

"fef run" Eridan shouted to Feferi.

Eridan begin to run while Feferi do the same but doesn't know why. Until the missiles starting to hit the beach, the first missile hit in front of them. Feferi scream from the unexpected exploded missile. They turn back where they saw it, but the second missile hit the spot. Eridan took the young empress' hand and they ran to the other way. Feferi look behind her and see the warship is sending out more missiles, but this time at the sea lusus.

One missile hit a lusus and violently exploded by the face. The remaining bodies of dead lusus fell to the ocean; but the missiles continue shooting. She cannot believe what she seeing. She let go of Eridan and ran to tried to stop the warship.

"fef" Eridan shouted.

Feferi turn to him and he continue shouting.

"fef wwhat the hell are you doing"

"I CAN'T L-ET T)(-EM DO T)(IS!" Feferi shouted back.

"T)(ey muc)( be stop!"

"but i cant let you get hurt"

"But if i can't do anyt)(ing, t)(ey'll die."

"but if you go you wwill die wwith em"

She ignores him and continues running back to the beach, but he stops her again. She turn around to him, unnoticed a missile is approaching. Eridan notice it and spring to hero mode to save the young empress. He grabs her by the wrist and turns her around, as the missile is getting closer. The missile exploded behind his back screaming in agony.

Everything started to move slowly in Feferi's eyes, the blast of heat close to her face felt warm. She still hear Eridan screaming in pain from the burst of force, however he still didn't let go of her. Then things started to speed up as they were flying like angelfish. The speed begins to move faster and faster until the young empress touch the ground.

In the warship, the same person who push the button was look through a telescope where the last missile was hit. He did an evil grin as he saw two bodies lying on the pathway. However, he was misfortune seeing one of the bodies was moving. It was Feferi. The misfortune person hits his hand to the table from being so close. He presses the button again, but a message saying out of ammo.

"DAMN IT!" He shouted.

He had no chosen but to abscond and finish his mission later. As the warship begins to abscond, Feferi was still on the ground struggling to get her conscious friend off. As she freed herself, she realized he wasn't moving the whole time struggling. Everything starting to change for Feferi; her friend wasn't move at all.

"-Eridan?" Feferi asked.

But no responded from Eridan; she thought he was dead. She continues to called his name, but cry every time. Everything kept changing for her and she doesn't want her friend to died. She looked around to find help, but sadly no one wasn't around. The only thing she can do was to call her all her friends and at least someone to respond.

However, only Kanaya and Sollux were online at the time and them maybe too far from the scene. Feferi lost hope.

Suddenly, a grown young adult was walking to see what happen to the beach. She saw the empress and her conscious friend on the sand.

"Hello there," she said to Feferi.

"Do you need some ssist ance?"

Feferi looked at the young woman, but the woman smile to help. The empress to be smile back to had her assisted.

After the attack, all of Feferi's friends were worry for Eridan if he was ok. Although he was a jerk to everyone, but still respect him as a friend. Everyone was in Eridan's hive to give him some "get well" cards and gifts. In addition, even the woman was there and she was amazed of Eridan's collection. As everyone made a get-well party for him, Feferi told the woman thank you saving his life. Woman smile as a you're welcome. However, Feferi was uncertain of seeing the woman doesn't had horns. She told her she was born with horns, but it never grew. The empress was confused of how any troll of Alternia didn't had grown horns as they grow up. She about to asked her another question, but she disappear.

She never saw the woman again after that, but she hopes she will meet her again.

Feferi is online on trollian still having trouble from the experience she and Eridan faced. However, she glad he doing well and his scars are now healing. Suddenly, a message from caligulasAquarium: "hey fef i wwas wwonderin if you can meet me in the beach"

She responded yes, begins to get ready for the talk with Eridan on the beach. But she realizes his scars are still healing from the blast, she wonder why he want to her at his situation.

In the beach where the attack happened, it is cold, so Eridan is wearing his scarf and cape today. Feferi finally arrive to the beach still worry about him showing his wound spot. However, as she sees him with his cape, she has a sign of relief. Eridan looks angry (as always), but something about his look. He is not angry, but upset.

As Feferi say hi to Eridan, he didn't responses but getting into topic.

"fef" he said.

"i need to tell you somethin"

"S)(ore eridan," Feferi responded.

"W)(at's up."

"i wwant to knoww if you took it"

"Took w)(at?"

"the arm of the nitemare guy

i canknot fin it anywwhere"

"Wait, w)(y do you even )(ave t)(e arm of our enemy?"

"you mean the landwwhaleers enemy

after gamz felloww a party on my hivve i canknot fin the arm"

"You didn't answer my question, eridan. W)(y you )(addock t)(e arm? Are you trying to do somet)(ing to our friends?"

"that wwhat i wwas thinkin at first but sol wwanted to knoww wwhere the arm"

"I don't )(ave it, i don't t)(ink pike you."

"alright fef

i am only usin it to fin a wwavve to protect you

wwhich of course i alwwavves mess up"

"-Eridan wait."

But he walks out of the colloquy and goes back to his hive, like a failure. Feferi runs to him to make sense to him.

"-Eridan." Feferi said.

"wwhat" he responded.

But with an unexpected kiss from the empress to be, he blushes from it. After a minute, she finally let it go. It was unexpected for Eridan, since this is his second time he was kiss from the girl he has red feelings.

"fef" he said.

"wwhat wwas that for"

"You don't know?" she responded.

"O)( )(ow embarassing, i alreedy knew you )(ave red eelings for me. So i did it. 38)"

"but it wwas unexpected"

"I know, but )(ave to so you can forget aboat t)(e mistakes you made."

Eridan looks at her and then down. He never knew that the empress have red feelings for him this whole time. He looks at her again, but this time with a purple tear running down from his eyes (and nose).

"i nevver kneww you havve red eelin for me fef" he said.

"but i am glad you knotices aboat me"

Feferi smiles and gives her friend a hug to comfort him. At the same time, they glad they met each other.


	2. Chapter 2: Closing

Chapter 2: Closing

In the warship, continue to sail after they attacked the Empress to be, Feferi, and her new Matesprit Eridan. There is a meeting going on about their next plan. On the table, a picture of the empress and Eridan were hugging in the beach. The young man, who is the captain, is looking at the picture in angry way. He bangs the table with his fist as soon a female is coming to his direction.

"Well," she said.

"I guess they going to be together, how sweet."

"but my lady" the captain said.

"how will we going to kill those kids"

"Simple, with this."

She holds up a spared arm from the hero of the 12th knight of Alternia, but changes it to the Nitemare.

"but my lady how"

"Oh I stole it without no one looking, is it pretty?"

"yes my lady it beautiful on you"

"but s dly we to give order to my boss for YOUR f ilure."

"no plz, have mercy."

"Too l e!"

The woman presses a button to turn on the monitor to report to her boss. When the connection reach, a dark figure with a magenta lining and a lot of gold pick up the line. Finally, her boss speaks with a ghettoistic voice like a black girl in someone urban school.(I'm not racist, but I'm telling the truth about MY school).

"Yea)( w)(at do you want?" her boss asked.

"The girl you w nt him to kill, he f il." She said.

"O)( really? W)(at a s)(ame, t)(is means you're not t)(at stron t)(an i t)(oug)(t you are."

"no plz, I just need some time"

"Your time is up, goodbye!"

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO"

The captain keep saying no so many times until he suddenly stops. He starts to scream from the pain he is having. His flesh starts to fall out just like what happen to the Nitemare. He continues to scream until he loses his vocal cords, then he nothing but bones. The crew begins to shake in fear of seeing their captain lost his time. However, as for the woman, she smiles. Her boss then speaks to the crew.

"Alrig)(t" the woman's boss said.

")(L you will be t)(eir new captain and make sure to kill )(er even if you )(ave to kill )(er friends, got it?"

"Of course my l dy," HL said.

"Did I ever f il you once?"

"You )(ave a point t)(ere, )(L. But remember dont let )(er be alive."

"yes my l dy."

The monitor turns off when the conversation ceased, HL turns to see her new crewmembers. She frowns.

" lright, the boss s id I your c pt in now. So the first thing I like you guys to turn on the time t ble. nd th t's n order!"

The crewmembers begin to scrambler to exit out of the chamber. She looks at the picture of Feferi and Eridan and smiles. As she pick it up and walk it to the fireplace, she throws it to the fireplace and laughs.

"Don't worry," she said.

"The Hornless will come b ck for you two."

The Hornless continues to laugh as the warship begins to transports to a different timeline.

Fin


End file.
